


an unexpected surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, ceo chaol, chaelin, chaolaena - Freeform, so yeah idk how it is, teacher aelin, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After long day's work, Aelin needs to relax. What she doesn't expect is for her boyfriend Chaol to get home early and join her.chaolaena forever bitches
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Chaol Westfall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	an unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so forgive me lmao.  
> Please comment your thoughts, I would really appreciate them.
> 
> To everyone who sees this, I love you and you deserve to be loved. You can do this. I believe in you and if you need someone to talk to, my twt is @2_3_its_ok

Aelin had a love-hate relationship with her job.

On one hand she loved teaching high school kids history but on the other hand it was hell. She loved seeing the teens fascinated with the past. Sometimes they would all just rant about random times in history across the classroom, it gave her great joy to see her students so inspired about the subject. For the most part Aelin enjoyed teaching and helping young generations to learn and grow.

The problem was the days like today when she spent all day marking assessments while the students were on holidays. For some reason the stupid school gave them one day to mark all the assessments, even with the days she had spent on them before Aelin still had to stay behind two hours to get them done.

After days of stress and rushing Aelin needed to relax. She grabbed some red wine and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip, she thought about how much she missed her boyfriend.

They both had draining and time consuming jobs. Chaol wouldn’t be home for another two hours. It was already ten o’clock, she wondered what sort of ceo business he was up too. Luckily it was the weekend tomorrow so they would be able to spend a few hours together before they had to get back to work.  
Aelin drained the glass and poured another one which she drained as well. It gave her a warm feeling but she needed something else.

Their apartment was in a sky rise building and her favourite room was their bedroom. It was massive with a king size bed and a whole wall of windows that overlooked the city.

She drew back the curtains so she could actually see the city. She liked looking out over it when she fucked herself.

Aelin grabbed her pink dildo from the bathroom and suctioned it to the floor. She took all her clothes off except her black stilettos (yes she was that bitch that wore stilettos to work).

As she slicked up her fingers with lube she thought of all the times Chaol had fucked her. Sometimes so hard she was crying, others agonisingly slowly and romantically. She pictured the way Chaol looked in the grasps of an orgasm, the way he flung his head back, this dark hair messy and covering his eyes. The sweat that dripped down his deeply muscled chest and the way his abs clenched with pleasure. It was one of the most beautiful sights Aelin had even seen.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Aelin knelt facing the city, the wood floor cold on her knees. She slid a finger into herself. Relaxing onto it she slowly opened herself up. She added another and stared out at the city. It was a beautiful sight, the dark illuminated by the many lights across the city. She imagined it was Chaol’s finger inside her for all the city to see.

Deciding she was ready she propped herself over the dildo and lowered herself onto it. She gasped as the feeling engulfed her and she threw her head back, her long hair caressing her back.

Aelin lifted herself back down and positioned herself so when she sunk down again it hit just the right spot. She moaned, this feeling, she would never get over it. She braced herself on the glass and began to form a rhythm. It was bliss and she was being too loud but she didn’t care. She needed this. Her thoughts were a haze of Chaol and lost focus of her surroundings.

Just as Aelin thighs began burning, she vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and closing and someone walking around, but the bliss was too much for her to care.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around waist and she felt Chaol’s at her neck, softly mouthing behind her ear. Aelin turned around, slowing her rhythm as she attached her mouth to Chaols. She kissed him with an urgency from hardly seeing him for the past week. His lips crushed hers and their tongues tangled, she tilted her head to reach deeper into his mouth. He tasted of smoke and the knowledge that he had just been smoking brought a fresh wave of arousal to her abdomen.

“Look at you fucking yourself for all the world to see. Mind if I join you?” Chaol growled into her mouth.

Aelin grabbed his lower lip between her teeth. She locked eyes with him and couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. She would never get tired of gazing into his crystal blue eyes. The light behind him put his beautiful face in a light shadow. Releasing his lip she whispered, “Go ahead. Been thinking about you…”

Chaol let out a breathy laugh and stood up to place his bag against the wall. Aelin stood up and stalked over to him. She slid her fingers up his chest and pushed his jacket off. She kissed him as she undid his belt. One of his hands found its way to wonder her back while the other one grasped her left breast. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers toyed with her nipple. Soon Chaol was stepping out of his pants and underwear. His cock was quickly hardening and Aelin sunk to her knees.

“Baby, you don’t have too.” Chaol said with such fondness, Aelin’s heart melted.

“I know, but I want to. Can I?”

“Of course.”  
Aelin leaned forward and playfully licked the tip of his cock, her eyes never leaving Chaol’s. He groaned, his eyes hooded with desire. She slowly wrapped her lips around him, sucking as she took more and more of him in. His hand found her head, tangling in her hair, urging her on. He tasted salty and Aelin couldn’t wait for him to be fucking her. As she sucked, licked and teased he slowly grew to full hardness and Aelin grinned. She got him like this, she made him feel these things.

“Keep going-” Chaol gasped, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Bobbing on his cock for the next few minutes made the desire pool tightly deep in her and she reached to touch herself.

Chaol growled and yanked her arms above her head, pulling her to her feet. He crushed his lips to hers and Aelin lost herself in the feeling, his cock, in splayed on her stomach nearly reaching her breasts. She moaned into his mouth.

“Now that I’m here I don’t want you touching yourself, is that clear?” Chaol growled. “Slut.”

Aelin moaned, he knew she loved being called his slut. It made her knees weak and she rushed to unbutton his white work shirt. She left the black tie. She latched her mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking her way down his chest leaving bright red marks until suddenly Chaol bent down and wrapped her up in his arms and unceremoniously flung her onto the bed.

She crawled back until her head rested against the pillows. He slowly pulled off her stilettos and let them drop to the floor. The look in his eyes was dangerous causing her to shiver. She ran her eyes down Chaol as he slowly crawled his way towards her. His face was flushed and his pupils wide with lust.

Sweat covered him and was beginning to seep into the tie. Aelin giggled, she had a bit of a thing for Chaol with nothing but a tie on, his muscles flexing as he moved and sweet dripping deliciously over them. His cock was angry red and leaking precum. Aelin had never seen anything more erotic. Chaol straddled her and ground down, their hips sliding together. She gasped and reached to pull him to her lips. They kissed fiercely Aelin could cum from just this, their legs tangled together and Chaol kissed down her neck.

She gasped as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, his teeth grazed her skin and she shivered.

“Hurry up.”

In response Chaol kissed up to her neck and bit the place where her neck met her shoulder. He slid his tongue over to soothe the sting and repeated over and over. His hands caged her wrists and pinned them down beside her head.

“I assume you’re already prepped?”

“You assume correct.”

Chaol pulled away and Aelin watched as he hopped off the bed to grab the bottle of lube where she had left it and a condom from the bathroom. His ass was a sight for the gods and Aelin felt blessed she was the one that could see it. He came back with the condom rolled on his cock and Aelin clenched in anticipation. He slicked himself up as he settled above her and threw the bottle over his shoulder.

“Ready?” He whispered against her lips.

“Please Chaol.” She whined.

He chuckled and lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in, his eyes searching her face for any sign of discomfort. She moaned as he filled her, her eyes fluttered closed as she arched up against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chaol gripped her hips so hard it would leave bruises.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Baby you take my cock so well.”

Aelin groaned. She loved it when he talked dirty like this.

He slowly pulled out and thrust all the way back in. Aelin moaned and tightened her grip on Chaol. He slowly thrusted into her again and again. She opened her eyes to find Chaol staring right back at her, the love she saw in his eyes made her heart flip, she was his, he was hers. For now they found these rare spaces of time together and they were enough. Not very long, but enough. She thought even if she could only see him for a minute each day, just that would be enough to light up her whole world. “I love you so much.”

“You have no idea how much I love you Aelin, words cannot describe what I feel for you.”  
Chaol buried his head in her neck and increased his pace, groaning.

With every thrust Aelin felt herself get closer the edge and as Chaol found her sweet spot she was nearly screaming. It felt like heaven and if this was to be her last moment Aelin had no regrets. Not when she felt like this, pleasure flooding through her body and in the arms of the person she loved most in the world.

She was gasping his name and he responded with harder thrusts. Aelin knew she was reaching her climax and from the way Chaol was thrusting she knew he was too. He was moaning her name and gasping into her neck. A few more thrusts and he straightened up, gripping her hips tighter as he knelt, his thrusts were becoming sloppy and Aelin could barely think straight, his cock was hitting just the right spots sending ripples of pleasure through her. The coil of want and warmth tightened in her and it just one more thrust to have her cumming with a broken scream. Waves of complete bliss washed engulfed Aelin entirely and she was quivering with pleasure.

Vaguely she felt Chaol thrust sloppily and knew he was over the edge too. He had his head tilted back, his bottom lip between his teeth, groaning as he thrusted threw his orgasm. As Aelin came down she stared at her boyfriend. He was shaking and shifted his gaze to meet hers. He pulled out of her, taking the condom off, tying it up and flinging it across the room into the bin with perfect aim.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on the pillow a few centimeters from hers. She smiled at him. He grinned back at her.

“That was unexpected.”

Aelin giggled. “Didn’t know you’d be home so early.”

“Got off early.”

“That’s good.”

“Mm, so… how was your day?”

“Shit.” She sighed.

Chaol kissed her cheek. Aelin swept her hand through his hair. “I missed you.”

“So did I baby. Now we have all weekend… well some of it.”

“Tell me more about your day.” Aelin pressed.

“Well I got there early and bloody Jackson had already broken the table,”

“Of course he did.”

“So as I was the only one there, I had to help….

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, lol this took me ages and its only 2k


End file.
